


The Point is to Play the Game

by borqui_l



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point is to Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from [Bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shines97/pseuds/shines97), so I hope she enjoys it! And I hope you like it too of course, and thanks for reading!

“Yes! Yes! Faster! I know you can go faster come on!” Kieren cried.

“Fuck!” Simon exclaimed as Kieren beat him again at this stupid game. Kieren just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “We all have our talents, love, this just happens not to be one of yours,” Kieren said cheekily and rose to get off the couch.

Simon grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down. If Kieren thought he was going anywhere until Simon beat him at this, then he was sadly mistaken. The last few months had been full of discoveries for them. They ranged from who they were to what they liked to do. And apparently, Kieren’s extreme gaming abilities. Simon had come over in the morning like he usually does on weekends. Usually they just sit around or watch a movie while they wait for the Walkers to go out for the day before doing more… boyfriend-like activities. At this point, Kieren’s family had been out for a few hours but they were still on the couch playing video games. In his past life, Simon hadn’t been this bad at them, and was sure as hell not going to let Kieren win every time by some insane amount.

“Come on, one more round,” Simon asked, trying to give his best puppy-dog eyes.

Kieren just looked at him, but Simon could tell he was caving. “Ok fine, one more. But just one more! There are better things we can be doing with our time,” Kieren grumbled.

Simon was about to argue but Kieren had just started the game over. Simon sat on the edge of the couch, hunched over in concentration, barely moving as he controls his character on the screen. Kieren, however, is a very active gamer. He’ll start sitting one way then he’ll shift around, or lean side to side. Sometimes he gets up and moves a bit like his character. He also tends to stick his tongue out or bite his lip when he’s concentrating. Simon finds the whole thing utterly adorable, and he watches him each time, mesmerized by the display. This, he tells himself, is why he keeps losing. With a great deal of effort, he drags his gaze away from Kieren and focuses on the task at hand. Slowly, he starts to catch up.

“No, no, come on, come on,” Kieren mutters, leaning heavily toward Simon. They play in silence for a few more minutes until Simon’s character is close to Kieren’s, and they’re nearing the finish line. “Come on, come on!” Kieren says and jumps up and is standing, hunchbacked facing the tv. The final turn was coming into view. True to form, Kieren starts tilting to the side, as if him doing it too would help his character. He had pretty bad balance apparently, because a moment later, Simon had a lapful of Kieren. Kieren looked a little bashful, and if he could blush, he probably would have been bright pink.

“You’re such an idiot,” Simon said fondly.

“I’m not-” Kieren started, but was cut off by Simon leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. They stayed like that for most of the afternoon, game forgotten. Later that night, after everyone but them had eaten dinner, Kieren asked if they could play again. Simon agreed, on the condition that Kieren sit on a different couch. When he asked why, Simon simply said he was too distracting and Simon had to win. Kieren gave him a small smile and a sigh, but went over to put the game on one last time. He dutifully sat on the other chair and got ready to play.

Simon was really concentrating this time. He kept his eyes locked on the screen and did his best to block out all thoughts of Kieren. Sure enough, he kept up with him for most of the game, and at the very end he pulled ahead and won. Whooping with joy, he jumped off the couch and looked over at his boyfriend for the first time since they started. Kieren was laying back in his chair, with an amused grin spread across his face. Something was off. Kieren never sat like that while playing video games.

“You let me win!” Simon exclaimed, not knowing whether to be offended or touched.

“And why would I do that?” Kieren asked, getting up and walking over to Simon. He put his arms around the other man’s shoulders. “You see, I’ve already won.” he said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Simon cocked his head. “I have you,” Kieren said softly and kissed him deeply. Simon couldn’t help but think that even if he sucked at the game, with Kieren he’d always be a winner.


End file.
